Full Extent
by Hardman 5509
Summary: A short story about a Lucario's training, and a worried Lopunny. Lucario and Lopunny pairing. By demand, adding more chapters. PLEASE REVIEW, AND FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!
1. Chapter 1

_****_

Full Extent

_Second story of the Unusual PokeCouples trio. This is considered to be unusual on Fanfiction, but DeviantArt says something different. This is shorter than last. Please enjoy, review, and flame, if you please._

_Couple: Lucario/Lopunny Miles/Sonia_

* * *

"POW!"

"WHACK!"

Even a punching bag had its limits. Such as Miles the Lucario's training. He had been training for since the morning, and hadn't eaten anything, and now it was dark. Lights were going on outside in the street, cars could be heard running and being turned off, and children playing was no longer heard.

But he didn't care about anything about that. His training was endless, like all Lucarios do.

"POW!"

"WHACK!"

The chain on the bag was loosing, and Miles sighed again, he had to replace it three times earlier today. Focusing, he put a great deal of energy into his fist and hit the bag.

"POHACK!"

The bag was thrown back, landing on top of the earlier bags. Lucario decided to do push-ups and lunges, 500 times each, for a set of 10. Normally, he would do double that, but today, he was tired. He started, and but he felt somewhere else. He couldn't keep focused all day.

Why?

Why, the Lopunny named Sonia whom he saved from a deranged trainer a week ago had moved in with him, regardless of his opinion. She had no where else to go, but all he was the room above the training gym, but somehow she dragged a bed up the stairs and stayed. At least she helped cleaned up, and bought in some money from the part-time job with the PokeCenter.

Speaking of whom, she arrived, standing in the doorway. She was wearing a nurse's outfit. She had loosened it, showing a little more cleavage.

"You should take a break. You've going on long enough." She said as he reached his 2nd set.

"You know that a Lucario's training can never end. We must train beyond any limit…"

"…to ensure that we be ready for disaster to strike. You told me that. A couple of times actually."

They reminded silent until his 3rd set. Sonia spoke up.

"Would like me to get you something?"

"No." He grunted as he did his 1204 pushup and his 1203 lunge.

"You haven't all day."

"Yeah?"

"The pantry and the fridge was the same I left it. Not even something small?"

"I'm fine." He sounded 'fine'.

Silent until the 4th set. Miles went first this time.

"How was your day?"

"…Huh?"

"How was your day like? Boring, tiring, something happened?"

"No. Just the same. I did hear some news…"

"Yes?"

"A Mismagius has moved into the lair of Groudon."

This made Miles stop. "Does she have a death wish?"

"No. I know her, actually. She was the original victim of my trainer."

"Better a cold-hearted legendary then _him."_

"Actually, she told me that they're in love…"

He stopped again. A new record. "Love."

"She said he was lonely."

"Huh."

5th set. Sonia held her breath, then shouted,

"Stop already!"

"Wait?"

"Look at you! You can hardly breathe now!"

"I have to keep going…"

She jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. He was surprised, she very well knew that he was stronger, and yet, he was doing nothing. She begin to shout,

"You will die if continue this kind of training! I know you love training, but you should also love your life! Don't you care?"

"Why do you care?"

"BECAUSE!...Because!...because…"

She was crying. Miles was no fool. He knew.

"You love me."

"No! I mean…yes…" She let go, and began crying a bit harder.

"Shh…" He hugged her close, and kissed her on her cheek. She stopped crying.

"You…want me?"

"Yes, I always wanted a reason to stop training. I think I found one…"

And together, everything was calm. No punching bags being beaten up, no weights moving, just two bodies melting into each other…

* * *

_**Like before, review pretty please, flames are accepted. The story was short due to me running out of time to work on these stories, as soon within a couple weeks, I'll go back to school for senior year, and be posting even less. Maybe. Who knows?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**_NOWS ACCPETS REQUESTS! SEE PAGE FOR INFO._**

**_THRID STORY COMING SOON! _**

**_I LIKE USING CAPS LOCK, BOLD, AND ITALIC IN MY ENDINGS NOW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Well…well…well. Nice to see you again, Miles._

The taste of blood was familiar to Miles. His training often lead to challenging other Lucarios to brutal duels that would force Miles onto bed rest. Of course, living with Sonia only made bed rest mandatory. Blood was never rare around Miles. In fact, one time he actually drank his own blood to survive after a brutal battle got him lost in a jungle.

_You got stronger! Good. We need guys like you._

What was he thinking? Going off alone to face a old rival, in a distant location, in the middle of a category four storm? Stark Mountain was just as dangerous outside as it is on the inside. Thankfully, the fight was going on a cliff a hundred feet below the crater/vent, but the heat was making things harder for Miles to think and move. His half-metal body didn't like the heat.

_We're tired of being tools. You could help us get freedom._

No time for regrets. Miles sprang up to his feet and got back into his stance. His enemy smiled. The two charged, the enemy gaining the advantage of speed and punching Miles five times before he got kicked away. Miles tired to punch his enemy, but all he got was empty air. Miles quickly threw a sphere of aura at his enemy, missing, and made a hole in the mountain.

_Don't give me that crap! Humans use us for entertainment, labor, and other disgusting things._

The enemy smashed his fist into the ground. The cliff dissolved, and the battle entered free-fall. The two bounced off the falling rocks to attack each other, and to survive the fall. A cliff laid below 200 ft. Exactly how tall was the mountain? About 1, 259 feet? At least they weren't falling into the vent. Miles finally had a advantage. He dealt with this before. A smile came to his face. His enemy didn't have much of a advantage in mid-air.

_You're free. Your 'master' let you have free will. You can't say anything. You don't know._

It took two minutes to land. Miles landed with the grace of a cat, and his enemy fell on his face. Why did he do that? Did he think he would do even better in mid-air? Knowing him, he had something planned. He couldn't look down, but he was pretty sure wasn't any holes that would lead into the volcano. But he kept an air of caution.

_Hahahaha. What a fool you are! You, strong? Not at all!_

The enemy regained his advantage from before. Miles took a beating. He was surprised that the ground didn't give way to his body continually ramming into it. Miles did get some hits in, but nothing to help him. The enemy threw a aura sphere twice the size of Miles, and it exploded in his face. Thankfully, the mountainside was a little nice to Miles, by not letting him fall inside.

"Man, Miles. That's the name you use now right?" The enemy said, kicking his head. "You were named because you would go far? Well…" The enemy walked away, to mock him. "…here you are!" The enemy punched him with both fists at the same time. The air got knocked out of him. The fists opened up to grab Miles out of the wall and throw him off the cliff, with a clear 100 ft drop to the next.

The enemy joined Miles, grabbing onto him to use as a pillow. "You know…" The enemy said over the roaring air. "I don't recall you EVER beating me during sparring!" The enemy flipped, grabbed Miles, and threw him like a spear. Miles was able to recover from this, and landed, though less graceful than last time. He bounced and rolled, and landed at his enemy's feet.

Miles said to his enemy, "Why?" He sighed, and kicked Miles to the edge of the cliff.

"Why? That's a stupid question." The enemy picked him up. "You…" He slapped Miles. "…should…" Another slap, backhanded. "…know…" Front slap again. "…better!" A backhand strong enough to send Miles back a few feet. "Why? Because! Humans are evil! It's simple! Really simple! They cage us! Make us fight each other for prize money! Humiliate us by putting us in stupid costumes to do stupid things on stage! Toil us for labor! You want why? There's why!"

"You…sound like…all the other nuts…" Miles managed to spit out.

"_Did you see today's paper?" Asked Sonia._

"_I don't really care about news, unless something really important happened." Replied Miles, hitting the poor punching bag._

"_Humph. Look." Miles sighed, and looked at the newspaper's headline. FREEDOM FIGHTERS ATTACK SEAFOAM ISLANDS. 4 DEAD._ "_That important enough for you?"_

"_Actually…" Miles gently took the newspaper from Sonia's hands. "…yes. I have a friend into that sort of thing. He asked me to join, but I declined."_

"_Good!" Sonia sat down on the floor. "They just randomly kill people. I hate them."_

"_Randomly? Sorry, Sonia, but they go after Trainers. Weak ones anyway. Not beginners, but people with experience, but not strong at all."_

"_Is that supposed to be comforting?"_

"_Yes. I told you that they go after weak trainers, because they are weak. You could take them quite easily."_

"_That's good to hear. But how can I tell?"_

"_Wait for them to ask. That's the one of many strengths they have. They blend in well. But…"_

"_Yes?"_

"…_there's one you need to avoid. He's a monster. Way beyond me."_

"…_I take it that you personally know him."_

"_Yeah. He trained me before Syl. My Lucario Master…"_

"Shiro!" Miles shouted, getting his second wind. Before Shiro could react, Miles rushed right into Shiro's face and pummeled him for seven seconds before a strong right hook sent the master into the mountainside.

"Well!" Shiro yelled. "Where did this come from!" The mountainside exploded, as Shiro's aura went into a high frenzy. "But…before we begin…why do you fight? I fight for freedom. I fight to make the world a better place. You fight…to stop that. Why?"

Miles smiled. "I fight to make a better world. One…for Sonia."

A giant flash of blue and purple aura filled the sky for a full minute.

Then silence.

* * *

_This is the story I still get reviews on. A story that took thirty minutes to write. I wanted reviews on my other stories, but beggars can't be choosers. _

_Well. Here. Say what you want. Be it bad or be it good._


End file.
